Ai Shiteru
by deno876
Summary: Erina sangat menginginkan Souma. Souma x Erina. LEMON 17


**Ai Shiteru**

 **Rated : M+**

 **Pairing : Souma x Erina**

 **DLDR.**

Cuaca di Tokyo cukup panas tatkala telah memasuki musim panas. Tidak banyak dari mereka yang memilih untuk diam dirumah, atau apartemen kesayangan. Contohnya saja Nakiri Erina, ia sedang mengurung diri di salah satu kamar di asrama Totsuki. Tidak ada orang lain yang tinggal di sana selain dirinya.

Erina yang memang menyukai Souma sejak awal pertemuan mereka selalu membayangkan bagaimana Souma menyetubuhinya, menjilat liang kenikmatannya hingga mengeluarkan cairan cinta yang membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat. Sejak awal semester satu di bangku SMA, Erina semakin dekat dengan Souma, jadilah ia sering bermasturbasi di kamar selama berjam-jam, hal inilah yang membuat Erina meminta hidup mandiri. Agar ia tidak diketahui mempunyai kebiasaan seperti sekarang.

Ia telah mengangkang, rok SMA miliknya telah dinaikkan. Ia mengelus bibir vaginanya, ke atas dan kebawah. "Ssshhh, Souma-kunnh."

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menahan kenikmatan, ia merasa sebentar lagi akan klimaks. Di ambilnya sebuah celana dalam milik Souma. Ia menciumnya, menjilat-jilat bagian tengahnya sebelum digeseknya pada vagina yang telah basah tersebut.

"Ahhh, ahhhh, uhhhh, Souma-kun."

Ia mendesah saat celana dalam Souma menggesek-gesek vaginanya. Membayangkan bahwa celana dalam itu adalah penis besar dan berotot milik Souma.

Mungkin ada yang berpikir kenapa bisa Erina mendapat celana dalam Souma? Begini, saat pelajaran renang di sekolah Erina mencurinya dari loker Souma. Hal itu ia lakukan saat Souma telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian renang. Segera saja Erina mengambilnya, lalu menyimpannya. Sudah 6 bulan sejak kejadian itu, dan Erina sendiri selalu bermaturbasi dengan celana dalam ini.

Vaginanya berkedut-kedut menandakan ia akan klimaks. Dan menyemburlah cairan putih kental dari lubang vaginanya yang sempit.

"Haaah, haaah, hah. Yeaahh."

Baru saja ia tenang, suara ketukan pintu mengagetkannya. Ia menendang baju seragam dan rok, begitu juga dalamannya ke bawah kolong tempat tidur karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah. Jadilah ia sedikit tenang. Setelahnya ia mengambil sebuah baju daster untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos tanpa memakai dalaman apapun.

Suara pintu yang diketuk kembali terdengar, ia pun segera bergegas membuka pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya Erina saat Souma datang membawa beberapa buku di tangannya. Ia memakai kemeja coklat dan dipadukan dengan jeans.

"Si-silahkan masuk, Yukihira."

Sesudah melepas alas kaki, Souma masuk dan melihat-lihat kamar asrama Erina. "Kau sendirian, Erina?"

Erina mengangguk mantap. Kemudian mempersilahkan Souma duduk lesehan di depan tv, ia menaruh beberapa buku yang ia bawa di meja. "Aku kesini ingin kau membantu mengerjakan tugas selama kita libur musim panas Erina, kau keberatan?"

"A-ah tentu saja tidak."

"Aku ambilkan minuman dingin dahulu, Souma." Erina berkata seperti itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

#####

 **Di Dapur**

Erina terlihat membuka sebuah kulkas berukuran sedang, dan menuangkan soda dingin di kedua gelas yang tadi ia siapkan. Ia tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengambil dua sachet bubuk yang ia yakin mampu membuat Souma akan meminta Erina untuk melakukan hubungan seks dengannya. Ia tuang serbuk itu ke kedua gelas, karena ia juga ingin merasakan klimaks berkali-kali. Ya, serbuk itu adalah obat perangsang yang bisa dicampur di minuman apapun karena rasanya hambar.

Erina menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat Souma menoleh kepadanya. Souma sedikit terbengong saat menyadari Erina tidak memakai pakaian dalam. Terbukti dari puting susu yang tercetak jelas di dada besarnya.

Erina meletakkan kedua gelas itu di meja dan duduk disebelah Souma yang sedang bersandar pada kursi di belakangnya sambil menselonjorkan kakinya di bawah meja kaca yang tembus pandang. Ya, ia sedang menonton tv.

"Silakan diminum, Souma -kun."

"Ehehehe, pas sekali Erina. Kau juga minum ya."

"Baiklah, Souma," Erina yang duduk di atas sofa mengambil segelas soda, dan meneguknya sampai habis. Seperti yang dilakukan Souma.

Selang lima belas menit tingkah mereka berubah, wajah Erina menjadi merah padam dan matanya terus terfokus pada penis Souma yang terlihat menyembul dari celana jeansnya. Sosok itu tersenyum, ia yakin Souma juga terangsang. Tanpa disadari Souma, Erina menggesek-gesekkan kemaluannya dengan sofa membuatnya sedikit melenguh nikmat.

"Eumhh."

"ka-kau kenapa Erina?"

Souma berucap terbata karena merasa detak jantungnya semakin liar, dan penis miliknya mulai mengeras dan ingin segera dibebaskan.

"Ahhh, hnnn tidak."

"Shhh, ahhhh-arghh," saat dirasanya Souma menyemburkan spermanya. Hal ini membuat celana jeansnya basah karena sperma. Padahal ia hanya mendengar suara Erina yang seakan mendesah.

" Souma-kun, ngompol ya?"

Erina berpura-pura tidak tahu, ia turun dan pada saat ia berdiri cairan putih mengalir perlahan melewati pahanya. Souma tersenyum saat tahu Erina juga terangsang.

"Kemari Erina," ia menyuruh Erina mendekat, mengangkat dasternya dan mengangkangi kepala Souma. Erina berdiri dengan kedua paha yang telah dilebarkan sambil menonton tv, sedangkan Souma menonton vagina kemerahan Erina yang telah menyemburkan cairan putih.

"Slurphhh, slappp, slurphhh-hummhhh." Souma menjilati kemaluan Erina dengan beringas, menghisap semua cairan manis yang dikeluarkannya sambil berpegang pada kedua paha Erina yang muluss.

"Ashhh, ahh, ohhh." Erina meracau saat Souma memanjakan miliknya. Matanya tidak lagi terfokus pada tv, melainkan sesuatu di bawah sana yang menyembul tertutupi jeans Souma. Posisi mereka seperti huruf L yang membuat Erina harus menahan agar tidak ambruk, karena Souma telah menyantap vagina Erina. Dan ini membuat lututnya gemetaran.

"Ohhhh, euuhh...ssshhh.. yeaahh-aku klimaks."

Desah Erina saat kembali cairan putih menyembur, dan dihisap habis oleh Souma.

"Slurphhh, slapppp, munch."

Souma masih terus menjilat, menghisap dan mencumbu. Sementara Erina terus menerus menjerit penuh nikmat.

Srettt

Suara resleting yang diturunkan membuat Erina melihat kebawah. Kedua tangan Souma menurunkan jeansnya beserta celana dalam. Tanpa melihat, Souma melemparkan keduanya ke sembarang tempat. Ya, karena ia terlalu sibuk memanjakan Erina. Erina meneguk ludah saat melihat penis Souma yang tegak sempurna. Ada urat-urat nampak di seputaran penisnya. Wajah Erina memerah, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat penis pemuda yang dia cintai. Kira-kira panjangnya 26cm dan diameternya 4cm. Benar-benar besar, dan Erina yakin dapat memuaskannya nanti.

Souma masih mengangkat daster Erina sebatas perut dan tangan Souma kembali membuka kemeja dengan terburu-buru, lalu melemparnya asal. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari kemaluan Erina dan bangkit berdiri, kemudian menarik seluruh daster sampai lepas dari tubuh Erina.

Kini tubuh Erina dan tubuh Souma sama-sama dalam keadaan polos. Souma menangkupkan wajah Erina dalam tangannya dan mencium bibir Erina , mereka saling melumat dan bersilat lidah, saling mengecap hingga saliva merembes dari sudut bibir..

"Hah, hah, arrghh, kau gadis nakal. Sengaja menggoda dengan tidak memakai pakaian dalam huh? Dan yang kau masukkan ke minumanku tadi obat perangsang kan? Apa alasanmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu. I Love You, Souma."

"I love you, too."

Souma menggendong Erina ala bridal style, lalu merebahkannya di tempat tidur Erina, di kamarnya. Souma merangkak naik dan memberi sedikit jarak pada tubuh Erina, ia mengulum bibir itu, saling beradu lidah dan menghisap dengan keras. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk meremas dada kirinya, dan memilinnya. Lalu beralih ke sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk mengelus kemaluan Erina yang berlendir.

Erina yang berciuman dengan Souma tidak tinggal diam. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk mengocok penis Souma yang besar, membuat mereka berdua mendesah tertahan karena sedang berciuman. Souma menuruni wajah Erina menuju leher dan memberikan kissmark di sana, lalu mulai menghisap dan menyusu pada kedua payudara besar dan montok Erina.

Jari telunjuk ia gunakan untuk mengobok-ngobok lubang vaginanya yang sempit, dan akan menjadi pemuas nafsunya hari ini. Merasa sudah cukup basah, Souma kembali berhadapan dengan wajah cantik kekasihnya. Ia melebarkan kedua paha Erina, dan menyelipkan kedua kaki yang juga ia renggangkan. Memposisikan penis besar itu di depan lubang Erina yang belum terbuka sama sekali. Tangan kanan ia letakkan di wajah Erina untuk membelainya. Dan tangan kiri digunakan untuk membuka lubang kemaluan Erina yang sempit. Tangan Erina membantu memegangi penis Souma dan diarahkan ke lubang sempit itu. Ia gesekkan atas, dan bawah hingga telah masuk ujung penis Souma yang merupai jamur tersebut.

"Ahhhhhh, ouhhh, enaaak…" Erina mendesah hebat merasa sesuatu memasuki lubangnya, terasa hangat dan sedikit perih.

"Shhh, kau masih perawan. Tahan kalau sedikit sakit."

Erina melepaskan tangannya, dan mengalungkan dileher Souma. Souma memajukan penisnya hingga merasa sebuah selaput menghalangi jalannya. Dengan sekali hentakan robeklah selaput dara Erina, dibarengi dengan teriakan Erina dan darah yang mengalir dari kemaluannya.

Penis Souma terasa sesak di sana, benar-benar lubang hangat yang sempit, otot-otot vaginanya seakan memijit penis Souma. Setelah dilihatnya Erina megap-megap keenakan ia percepat sodokannya, masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar.

Clep, clep, kecipak. Blesss! Plak plak plok!

"Ahhhhh, ohhhh, ahhhh, nikmattttt."

Erina menjerit, mendesah dan mencakar punggung Souma. Menikmati kedua kemaluan mereka saling beradu dan tarik menarik. Mereka merasa geli, panas, nikmat dan basah di masing-masing kemaluannya. Souma pun merasakan hal itu, belum pernah ia mendapat seorang gadis perawan yang benar-benar nikmat seperti ini.

"Ohhhh, Erina, vaginamu sungguh enak, sungguh pintar memijat penis besarku, ahhhhh, ahhhhhh. Hhhheaaaahhh!"

Merasa kemaluan mereka sama-sama berkedut mereka saling tersenyum.

"Ahhh, cep-athhh, ahhhh. Aku mau klimaks. Hiyaaaaa ~"

"Ahhhh, ohhhh, uhhhhh, aku juga mau keluarr." Souma menggeram keenakan. Bokongnya naik turun makin ganas karena rasa geli pada penisnya.

"ARGGGHHHH OKHHH/ KYAAAHHHHH AUUHHHH ~" Ucap mereka berbarengan saat masing-masing cairan putih merembes keluar dan menyatu di dalam.

Souma ambruk di sebelah Erina dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. Begitu juga dengan Erina yang sudah bermandikan peluh. Cairan putih mengalir keluar dari lubang vaginanya yang bengkak karena dimasuki penis besar Souma.

Merasa libidonya semakin naik, Erina mendekati penis Souma. Menghisap dan mengulum tanpa ada rasa jijik sama sekali, membuat penis itu kembali mengembang dan membesar. Hingga urat-uratnya telah terlihat, dan ujung penis kemerahan dengan bentuk seperti jamur.

"Argghhh! Yeahhh-ssshhhh, kau membangunkan dia lagi."

"Tenanglah sayang, aku akan menidurkannya dengan vagina nikmatku ini."

Erina mempersiapkan dirinya, ia berjongkok di depan penis Souma yang tegak. Membuka lubang vagina miliknya dan memasukkan penis besar itu ke dalamnya.

SLEPPP!

"Argghhhhhh/Kyaaahhh nikmaaat," desah mereka berbarengan.

Erina menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, membuat penis itu menyodok-nyodok semakin dalam. Seperti bermain kuda, Erina naik turun menggesekkan kemaluannya pada penis nikmat Souma. Ia meracau sambil melihat Souma yang keenakan mendapatkan service darinya. Ia menggoyang-goyang berbentuk zig-zag menciptakan keenakan yang lain. Bokong bulat dan sintal Erina naik turun kadang memantul-mantul karena ganasnya gerakan menggenjot penis besar. Air liur menetes.

"Ahhhh, ohhhh. Kyahhhhh—eukkhhhh!" Erina mendesah keras merasakan keenakan luar biasa.

"Mhhhhh, yeaahh haaahhh.. puaskan aku Erinaaa. Puaskan penis besarku yang haus akan jepitan vaginamu."

"Ahhhhhh, aku keluar."

Penis Souma serasa tersedot sangat keras, kemudian ia merasa ada yang melumuri penisnya dengan cairan putih. Ya, cairan itu menetes sampai kasur dan buah zakarnya.

Souma belum mendapat orgasmenya, hingga Erina memaju mundurkan gerakannya. Saat semakin cepat, Erina merasa penis Souma menembak dengan lahar sperma, ia merasakan hangat di lubang vaginanya.

"ARGHH!" Souma berteriak keras saat mencapai orgasme. Pinggul dan bokong pemuda berambut merah itu sampai terangkat saat menghentakkan penisnya hingga membentur mulut rahim Erina.

Erina terjatuh di dada bidang Souma, dengan penis yang masih menancap di lubang vaginanya. Sesekali gadis itu menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya untuk meraih sisa-sisa orgasme. Payudara besar Erina menggesek puting milik Souma membuat sang pemuda kembali mendesah keenakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjut ke ronde berikutnya, Erina?"

Erina mengangguk setuju. Posisinya keduanya kembali berubah dengan Erina menungging dan Souma menungganginya.

Desahan, geraman, dan teriakan serta bunyi kecipak kembali terdengar mewarnai kamar Erina.

 **Tamat**


End file.
